


What He Wants

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dean gets like this, there’s only one thing that helps.Sometimes, he just doesn’t know how to ask, but Sam always figures it out anyway.





	What He Wants

Dean doesn’t know why he gets like this.

But he can always feel it coming on, like an itch as if something’s burrowed under his skin, and the longer he tries to resist, the worse it gets.

It doesn’t usually take Sam too long to notice, but his brother will give him his space, wait Dean out until he tells Sam what he wants.

Sometimes, Dean does that in other ways than using words.

And when that happens, Sam doesn’t waste any time.

Like now. He pulls the Impala in sharp, tucking her a safe enough distance from the road, so yes they might be seen, but they probably won’t.

Definitely won’t, because Sam hauls his brother out of the car and drags him around to the other side, the side hidden from the road.

Dean fights, because he wants to, because he can, because nothing riles Sam up more than Dean resisting Sam’s attempts to help when they both know this is something he wants anyway.

It doesn’t help. Sam drops him down hard, so that Dean’s legs and ass are sticking out of the driver’s door, and he’s lying on the seat, arms pinned beneath him.

He kicks until Sam reaches around to undo his flies, and then tugs Dean’s jeans and underwear down to trap his legs.

“You gonna keep being a little bitch,” he asks, leaning in close to Dean’s ear.

Dean jerks his head around, snaps at Sam even though he knows he won’t be able to bite, and Sam rewards that with five quick slaps to his bare ass.

Fuck, yes.

He starts to rut against the seat, and Sam spanks him again.

“No. You wanted this, Dean, and you still want it. Am I right?”

Dean lapses into stubborn silence. 

Sam leans closer, more cautious this time. “If you don’t answer me, this stops, and I’ll cuff you and put in the back. Maybe gag you too until we get home.”

Home is four hours away, and the thought of being dumped on the back seat and, knowing Sam, restrained so tight he can’t do anything to get himself off, is torture.

“I want it,” he says.

“I know.”

And then Sam’s got two fingers in his ass and Dean howls at how good it is, but still he wants more.

He gets it. Sam shows him no mercy, none at all, ramming his fingers in and out of Dean’s slickness until Dean’s cock, pressed against the seat now, feels hard and leaking.

And then Sam’s in him, thrusting his dick as deep as it can go, driving Dean hard against the seat, crushing his dick and his hands and Dean doesn’t care.

Doesn’t care that it hurts.

Doesn’t care there’s gravel and dirt and grass beneath his knees and he’ll need a shower and some TLC when this is done.

Doesn’t care he’s making enough noise to bring people from two states over to see what the hell is going on.

HIs Alpha’s fucking him, being so good, that’s what’s going on.

When Dean comes, it’s screaming Sam’s name, and then he’s a dazed mess, lying there while Sam fucks his own way to climax.

After that, he eases Dean back to rest against him, tugs his underwear and jeans up, and gets his brother to his feet.

He’s like a newborn colt, legs too shaky to hold him, but Sam’s strong enough to keep him upright long enough to get Dean into the back seat.

No cuffs, no gag. Just Dean, lying there, letting Sam tuck a blanket around him, stroke his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Get some sleep, okay?”

Dean nods. He thinks it’d be nice, all the same, to stay awake and keep Sam company for the drive back to the bunker.

By the time Sam’s steered them back onto the road, Dean’s totally out of it, and he doesn’t wake up until Sam’s got them home.


End file.
